


Didn't Make Them Say Wow

by witchy_caswell



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Letters, Maybe.., Random & Short, but i'll continue it, i love her so much help, using carrie's journal to explore her character more??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_caswell/pseuds/witchy_caswell
Summary: I never thought this day would come, but Julie has apparently started singing again.
Kudos: 3





	Didn't Make Them Say Wow

Dear Diary,

I never thought this day would come, but Julie has apparently started singing again. How do I know? Because today, right after my performance of “Wow”, Julie got on the stage and started _singing! _She got up there with some sort of hologram boys who played with her. At least, Kayla thinks they’re holograms and Julie did say they were, but I still have my doubts.__

__And you know what happened after that? Nick told me that I was being to harsh! Even after I worked _hard _on the Dirty Candi routine, everyone moved right on to Julie and her weird “holograms”. No “Good job, Carrie!” or “That was great, Carrie!”. They just started dancing to Julie’s weird song that isn’t even her usual style. Something about this is fishy. And I intend to find out what.___ _

____Kayla just came up to me and said that Julie is back in the music program! After a whole year of her _not singing a note! _She really just wants to steal my thunder, doesn’t she?___ _ _ _

______love, Carrie_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
